Talk:Gunnerkrigg Court Wiki
Note: Wiki etiquette requests that you sign any comments you leave on talk pages. If you put four tildes (~) in a row after your comment, the wiki software will automatically replace them with your name and the date. Mezzaphor 22:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ---- GC Link template is off by 2 For example, linking to page 190 link|190}} shows up as "Chapter 11, Page 8" even though the actual page number is 10. To make it worse, the comic that's relevant to the page is sometimes the one described by the text rather than the one actually being linked. 00:58, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Activate French Language? Could you please activate a french entry of this wiki ? I'd love to write articles with my native language. ಠ_ಠ 12:46, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Honestly, I haven't a clue how... Mmm, the only thing I found was http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Languages#Language_subdomains. So, perhaps in some admin rights stuff or in a request form. ಠ_ಠ 18:41, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Wiki Logo Dis wiki could use a logo picture. Here are some pix I made dat might work: Mezzaphor 01:16, 31 July 2008 (UTC) First one looks fine to me, the second not being neutral. ಠ_ಠ 01:22, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I really like the first picture, too. I think you should put it in the logo space! And if you don't... maybe I will! (Wait, can I even do that, or does it have to be an administrator?)Shovel18 14:00, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : What happened? The logo picture seems to be bigger than the box it goes in. Also, would it be OK to try to fix this (if it lets me, that is)? Shovel18 21:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Compare the pic on this page to the one in the logo space. Somehow the pic got enlarged.Mezzaphor 21:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) The pic seems fine now. Acherus 22:02, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I done some magic! :D Shovel18 22:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for uploading it at the same time :p ಠ_ಠ 22:05, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Lookin' good! Mezzaphor 22:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Well done guys - the Jubal Man P.S. What do you think of the deep red background? Chapter Summaries? Should we include chapter summaries in the wiki? Acherus 17:33, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, chapter summaries are a definite. I'll see if I can work out how to get the logo in place... (jubal) Organization :Ok... just looking at ways to organise things a bit better. Can we; - not put people in the (named) characters category if they are unnnamed (so Guardbots, sicne there are several and they have no names, are robots in category but NOT characters. - Rename any people in categoy:characters to be in category:named characters instead, to separate that from the full list of characters. Jubal Barca 08:06, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps we could have the category Characters, and then Named Characters as a subcategory? (incidentally, a page dedicated to a full list of characters--rather than just the regular Category:Characters page--may not be necessary once there are pages on all the characters, as long as we're good about properly categorizing them. I've been thinking of the current "List of Characters" page as a sort of temporary measure until we get to that point) Shovel18 23:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Could we start bolding the names of character when they first appear in their own article? It makes it look better, or at least more Wikipedish. If that's a good thing. Cespinarve 23:44, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I consider asking Tom (as a commission) a big, colored, "informative" picture of Annie as well as Kat, to illustrate this wiki. What do you think ? ಠ_ಠ 17:55, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I second the motion. Cespinarve 18:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Me likes the idea!!! I dont't usually talk like that Hi everyone, being absent from the forums for some time, but ready to give it all for this Wiki, right now looking for the "First Seen" for all characters on the list... do you think there should be a link for that, or would Tom frown upon those? Cenit 19:52, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Done. Now maybe other pairings, like George/Andrew or Anja/Donald ? But I'll wait to have more money before. About the links : I think that's okay, if someone is interested he would go to the site anyway, but if we can make it faster I don't think that's bad. ಠ_ಠ 21:38, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Also, I don't think it's necessary to put Tom as the author for every chapter. ಠ_ಠ 22:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, I'm thinking of making template page, so we can standardize the format of our character articles. It would pretty much the same format that Robot's page is currently in. What do y'all think? Mezzaphor 15:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Klex Probably not, but at this point it's easier to leave it for consistency. If you feel like taking it out though, make sure you edit each existing chapter page, plus the template. Mezzaphor Templates are great tools! Rageboy 17:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Gunnerkrigg Wiki Colors I think the brown/burgundy color scheme is ok, but wouldn't it be nice if we went with the Gunnerkrigg site colors instead? Just a suggestion. YazzyDream 05:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Community Links It would be great have a set of links to other community sites somewhere. Gunnerkrigg is down (php errors) at the moment, and I was searching for some kind of forum, chat, or twitter that would give me a hint as to what's up. 19:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :During the front page rehaul, I added some quick links. :D Hope that helps. --YazzyDream 13:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Major Rehaul Just did a major rehaul of the front page. Hoping this might attract some new editors. Er... hope not too many people are bothered by it. --YazzyDream 11:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Mukat? Anyone have any links to the depiction of Mukat, the Cahuilla Death Diety with an owl head who's depicted somewhere nearish to the beginning? I think he was last seen down in that ravine? 18:39, February 12, 2013 (UTC) In Gunnerkrigg he is referred to as Muut Snipergirl (talk) 09:24, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Broken Category-Characters link The Characters wikilink at the top navigation bar was linking to a non-existent "Category-Characters" page, which would confound any user that clicked on it. Therefore, as a workaround I created it as a redirect to "Category:Characters". However, a better solution is needed: someone with permissions needs to fix that Category-Characters link. Fanoftswiki (talk) 03:13, August 22, 2014 (UTC)